Zombie Highway 2
Zombie Highway 2 is the sequel to the first game. It is developed by Auxbrain Inc. Cars There are different types of cars, Each require to be unlocked before use. You don't need to buy them with in-game currency. There are 6 cars altogether in the game. They are the D.E.A.D SUV, the XQ 550 and its variant, The General and its variant and The Beast. Rank System and Missions There are ranks in the game, unlocking specific ranks allows you to access more cars and weapons. To promote to a new rank, you must complete missions, which require you to complete a specific action, such as killing a random amount of zombies or unlocking a specific weapon. Currency There are 2 types of Currency in the game, one is cash, while the other is gold, the latter being harder to obtain. The cash is used to buy weapons and upgrade cars and weapons, while the gold, on the other hand, is used to perform rewinds, unlocking cars and weapons before being unlocked and, when you don't have enough cash for buying stuff, can be used alongside your remaining cash to buy the weapon or car. Cash is earned by killing zombies, Buying them or collecting your rested bonus, which will generate overtime. Gold is harder to obtain, requiring you to watch videos, discovering new zombies, attacking/killing Street zombies, buying them and by ranking up. Nitro Main article: Nitro Nitro allows you to go much faster and any zombies, attached or not, will automatically die, (unless in expert mode, where they have a chance albiet small to get on the car) the former requiring you to scrape them off your car, which will also kill them instantly, regardless of health. You can activate nitro by tapping the bottom left corner that says 'N2O'. You can also upgrade your nitro capicity for your car. The default capicity and maximum nitro capacity differs from car to car. Each nitro upgrade adds an extra capicity of 2. Locations There are two(Four if counting the swamp and the desert) locations in Zombie Highway 2. The first is the highway, which is basically a run-down highway filled with abandoned cars. The second is the tunnel, which limits visibility. Third is the desert, the first area you encounter and the forth is a swamp filled with abandoned cars and houses, trees with no leaves and is green in color. Weapons Main article: Weapons There are many new and reoccurring weapons in Zombie Highway 2 (Including the BDX-10). Each new unlocked weapon usually being stronger than the last. MOST weapons have a set amount of ammo so ammo consumption should be only used when needed or an emergency. -Anonymous Triva *The brand new highway is here! * Some zombies actually have a resistant to certain weapon damage types (Ie rock zombies are resistant to "Physical" gun damage) *Unlike in Zombie Highway you can stay on the edge of the screen without flipping! If you let your car drive on the edge of the screen, it might automatically turn back on the street Also if the car doesn't automatically move back It will move EXTREMELY slow